Is it me?
by Redpandatails12
Summary: Skye has never belonged in Amity. She finds it boring, unlike her mother, who is well-known and representative. She finds herself falling in love with a leader's son of the Dauntless, and all the Danger.
1. Chapter 1

**May turn into a story depending on reviews.:{ **

My feet kept on running, my bright red hair flying. I had no idea were I was heading, just to clutch the briefcase and go.

" stop thief!" shouted an angry Condor man. He gave chase for when he saw the case passed to me. one thought formed in my head.

How on earth did this happen?

* flashback*

It was about two weeks before the choosing ceremony. One boring afternoon in Amity, I had finished my work of harvesting corn with the help of a grappling hook.( I asked an erudite to make it,he seemed shocked at my tool)

Anyway, I had decided to take a stroll along the streets at the same time a fractionless woman and a Condor man with the case and talking into a phone. At that time the woman had taken the case and ran into me. AND guess what? She gave it to me. When he man turned and saw I had it, he shouted.

* end *

I grabbed my grappling hook and launched it at a pole on a building, it flew taking me with it. When I reached the roof, I realised it was the Dauntless one. And I was not alone up here.

A young Dauntless born was staring at the entrance that was far below us. His brown hair flopped over his brown eyes. All his clothes were black, a leather jacket, T-shirt, and dark wash jeans. He turned to look at me and stood up, eyes looking me up and down. At first I thought he was looking at my red clothes, but they lingered on a area and I knew that wasn't the case... case. The briefcase!

It was in my hand but I must have dropped it. Maybe I won't be chased anymore.

" Hey, I'm Drake," he said taking my hand and kissed the top of it. " An yours is ?"

"Skye." I said as a train sped by and two Dauntless men jumped to the roof. " come on!" Drake grabs my hand and jumped off the roof, and landed on a net. After surviving a heart attack, he ran awhile torward the Amity building. The path was blocked by two more men and we were trapped.

"Time for questioning" one said.

* condor building, conference room*

I was sitting across from a man at a table with a serum was being put into my arm. I was on trail of sorts.

" Okay, what is your name?"

" Skye"

" Why do you have a hook device?"

" I use it for my harvesting"

" why did you steal the briefcase?"

" I didn't, a fractionless woman did and gave it to me. I was scared and ran"

" okay, free to go, but no more trouble , hm? Thank you for your honesty " the man muttered. He whispered to the guards and one pulls me to where Drake is.

" Wow, if I knew you were that much trouble, I would've never guessed who were from the hippie fraction." he said, eyes glittering. I just rolled my green eyes.

" we have arranged a train to take you two back to your fractions." said a guard.

* train*

First stop was to dauntless, the ride up was slow. The sun had been setting and we had the door propped open. The breeze felt nice on my face, at least I was home free. I always seem to get in trouble, even as a tyke. Maybe I'm not right for Amity.

Drake seems to take interest in me. Well, sometimes guys at school gawk at me, but I do look like my beautiful mother. Its strange to me, but shocking. With her rosy cheeks and petal lips, she is a free spirit, while I am restless. It doesn't add up. But what about him? How does he feel about the choosing ceremony? I squirmed under all the attention from his burning eyes.

" you know, I don't get you," he said finally. " you seem pretty Dauntless to me, a hippie! It doesn't compute."

I giggled a bit. " yeah, well I always got in trouble in Amity." He moved beside me and laced together our fingers.

" Well you seem like my kind of girl. When can I see you again?" The actions and questions shock me a little. But maybe, I wouldn't mind seeing him another day.

" I don't know, I'm always busy."

" How about tomorrow night, at Amity? I'll come to you, don't worry."

We'll see about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep reviewing please **

" So, you almost got arrested and met Mr. perfect all in one day?" questioned my friend Lisa. She settled her lunch tray next to another Amity child, and I sat beside her. I looked around at other tables, the Abnegation at one, Candor another, and the Erudite at the same with them chatting. But no Dauntless, yet.

"Yep" I answered, tightening my red scarf/necktie. I had explained to Johanna, my mother, I was fine yesterday.

The Amity group cracks another joke and I laugh. This is one group that will brighten your spirits, but has moments where you want to punch that spirit. I hear a bang and looked across the table to see the Dauntless sitting.

Our group gasped as this had never happened before. They don't know how to handle this surprise if it grows to conflict.

I see Drake with them and slightly blush, he smiles at me briefly. Apparently, most Dauntless don't know why they're sitting here as they whispered among themselves, but, began to chat regularly.

Drake gets up for more food, and I hear a slight squeal in the Dauntless girls. Some say how cute he is or about his new tattoo. I feel a little bit of jealously, rage through me. But he returns, hushing them.

* Amity home, Skye's room, 11:30-ish*

I woke up to the odd tapping sound on my window. I looked up from my bed and remembered a promise. I rapidly got up and sped dressed, into a red dress and I wrapped my red scarf around my neck so its long and to my waist and applied red lipgloss.

The moon casted a blue light on the gardens. Mom kept it in great shape in her spare time. And had a few added features like a fountain and a plum tree in the middle. A pair of hands covered my eyes and something pressed on my ear.

" recognize me, my darling?" a voice whispered in my ear. I relaxed at the familiarity.

" Hello Drake " he removes his hands, and looked at my face, nodding. I sat down under the tree and he sits beside me.

" Impressive."

We talked for hours and never came up short for a topic. I learned that he has 5 tattoos and what his friends names were, I told him about lisa, and we discussed about what to do in school. acknowledge silently even though we both told our bestfriends about each other. And about his family was most interesting.

" I don't know much about my mother, but dad says she died when I was young and he became leader."

" Really? My dad died when mom became the representative." I said, I didn't know him much either.

Soon it was very late and we had to go to our respected schedules. He stopped me for a moment and kissed my forehead.

" see you soon" he promised.


End file.
